Sparring Session
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Asami and Korra decided to blow off some much-needed steam through a bit of sparring. Korra/Asami friendship, Korrasami if you squint.


**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:**

**Summary:** Asami and Korra decided to blow off some much-needed steam through a bit of sparring. Korra/Asami friendship, Korrasami if you squint.

**Author Note:** Inspired of course by the new Korra/Asami still from Book 3! I haven't really written much Asami so I hope that the voicing seems okay for that, and looking back this fic isn't that great. Oh well, if someone enjoys it I win.

.

.

"I thought you said you'd be ready at two?" Asami held her hands at her hips.

"Umm, I am ready," Korra squinted.

She scratched her head, "I guess I just assumed that you had…sparring equipment."

Asami was already wearing her sparring gear. Her shoulders, shins, and chest were clad in maroon padding; a bright belt adorned her waist. Her arms were sheathed in a set of bulky, rectangular pads.

"I…errr…" the Avatar rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean I did, back when I was training for firebending, but I didn't take those with me or anything…and I had some from when I was probending, but those weren't exactly mine. Do I really need it?"

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Asami," Korra stepped forward and touched the shoulder of the taller girl. "I'm the Avatar. I'm pretty used to getting hit. I'm going to be fine."

"If you're sure…"

"Alright!" Her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

The Avatar loosened her knees and dropped into an athletic fighting position. Her hands clenched into fists as she readied herself to strike her sparring partner's padded arms. Her bending training hadn't excluded hand-to-hand combat; it was of course important that if a fight occurred in close quarters that she could defend and fight against anything that she was confronted with. That being said, her mastery of the four elements was of course the priority and the crux of her fighting abilities.

"Wait," Asami held her arms up. "Don't you at least want to wrap your hands?"

Korra's fists dropped to her side and relaxed, realization dawning on her face. "Oh…oh yeah!"

The other girl shrugged the padded blockers to the ground, and leaned down to rummage through the bag she had. "These should work," she tossed two rolls of white hand wrap up to Korra.

"This would have completely slipped my mind," she started working on the gauze by unrolling it. She slid her thumb through the loop at the end, before expertly covering her wrist over a few passes before moving on to wrap her knuckles heavily. "I guess it's been a while since I've really gotten to spar like this."

"Me too," Asami pulled her foot up behind her to stretch. "The last three weeks have really been a whirlwind, haven't they?"

Korra moved on to wrap her next hand in the white material. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Even better reason that we get a chance to let off some steam."

Experimentally, Korra punched each fist into the opposite palm, checking the wrap around her knuckles. "Forget the arm pad things. Lets just spar."

The nonbender grinned. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

She laughed, "Then I'm not gonna hold back either."

The two stood a few paces away, each dropping into a fighting stance. This was the first time they had ever sparred, and Korra had only seen Asami in action with her electric glove, so she wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

Asami and Korra traded a few punches, none reaching their quarry. Each girl was quick and light on their feet, and was able to block any strikes that came into their airspace.

Korra attacked next, throwing her hip into a powerful kick aimed at the legs. Asami stepped back quickly and ducked, kicking out the other girl's leg as she whiffed through thin air. The nonbender wasted no time dropping onto of her, pinning the Avatar's powerful biceps to the ground.

"Give up yet?" Asami grunted, exerting all she could to keep her opponent down, while she fought desperately to get free.

"You wish," she grinned, their faces only inches apart.

The Avatar wrapped her legs around her sparring partner before wrenching her arms up, crossing them over her chest in an X to grab Asami's wrists. She shimmied to the side, placing her left foot against the hip of her opponent and pushed off just enough to slide slightly away from the pinned position. From here, she swung that left leg over the nonbender's head, pushing her down towards the ground, and her opponent's head behind her knee.

Asami struggled against her hold, and slipped one hand out of the Avatar's tight grip.

But this was exactly what Korra wanted.

She moved her left leg, which was pinning her opponent's head down, to the other side of her neck, before crossing her right leg over Asami's back, locking her in place with a stiff ankle. Korra's thighs were secured around Asami's neck, squeezing hard and leaving no space between them.

Asami tapped her captor twice, and the Avatar released her chokehold.

"Sprits Korra…" the nonbender sat back on the ground, her vision clearing back to normal.

"Told you I wouldn't go easy," Korra grinned.

"I thought we were going to spar, not roll."

"You're the one who taught me that sometimes you just have to roll with the punches and do what you can."

Asami nodded, a small smile reaching her lips. "I'm glad we can do this."

She didn't have to specify. She was glad they could spar and discuss fighting strategies. She was glad they could talk and manage to be friends with their history. That was the great thing about the past; although it won't always stay behind you, it can be escaped and built upon to make something greater.

"Me too."

The two women's gazes met.

"Round two?"

"You're on!"

.

.

**Author Note:** I hope you could follow the fight; it's primarily jit jitsu once they hit the ground. It's also how I got choked last MMA class by a girl not much larger than me to the point that my vision was actually starting to blur. *taps out*


End file.
